Kunoichi
Kunoichi is a heroine in the Samurai Warriors video game series. She is the loyal ninja servant of Yukimura Sanada. History Kunoichi performed the exhibition for her good master. At first, she was working for Shingen and ordered to protected his vassal, Yukimura. However, when Daimyo experienced an early ending in Mikatagahara, she found herself humiliated after the Takeda family eventually entered the trap. Even if she has time to do it, Kunoichi decided to make the employer's murderers confront each other by Mitsuhide a tragic story about her true life being destroyed by Nobunaga. Without them once more, Kunoichi decided to serve Yukimura more than leisure, but returned to Ueda Castle with respect for her own impression. At some point, Ieyasu instructed Hanzo was tried to kill her master with this unnecessary means. In order to ensure that she is a smart and understanding ninja, Kunoichi does not need to waste time pretending to be an ignorant fool, sneak into the castle and save him. When Kunoichi come from Yukimura's side, she was given an unreasonable threat to protect him from Hanzo. Therefore, Yukimura suffered major damage and will suffer huge shackles between Osaka defenses. It seems that in order to helped him in order to suffer, Kunoichi is looking forward to owing Ieyasu at Odawara Castle. But later on, Kunoichi once again protected Yukimura of the battle and casually followed him to a new atmosphere, Yukimura was instructed by Shingen to specifically helped Ujiyasu and receive an education, Kunoichi was confused and only wants to followed him after thinking about something. They are wanted to make the best decision when they meet Kaihime, defeated the maid warrior and embraced a dream. Most of the enemy forces have abandoned a vague momentum and she has long lost to everyone, the Sanada brothers appeared and wanted to know that they were innocent and could not help themselves. After Yukimura dies, Kunoichi was willing to abandon these battlefields and temporarily occlude. Overview Kunoichi was developed into the fastest role of the Samurai Warriors. Her outfit, satirical speech patterns and combat styles are all meant to reflect this concept. Her fighting style is deliberately contrasting with Hanzō. She is roughly based on the popular rumor that Yukimura hired Takeda Ninja as his army. The girls were allegedly disguised as goddess priestess and were noticed by Shingen for their deceptive nature. They roughly hinted that she was one of the kunoichi trained by Chiyome. The overall goal of her visual design is to create an unprecedented ninja design. Personality Kunoichi did what she wanted to do and did it the way she liked it. Although she is very professional, she does not care about tradition or responsibility, but rather naughty. She ignores most of the "mysterious" ninja catchphrases in fiction and talks in a modern and candid manner. Kunoichi also ridiculed her enemies for a long time, and was called "Vixen" by Masamune, Noh, Hanzō, Okuni and several other characters because of her flirting attitude. In the Japanese dubbing, she added ridiculous words such as "Nyaha~" or "Ururu" at the end or beginning of the sentence. She is very proud of her ninja training and does not want to lose to anyone in speed or battle. In the third game, she was accepted the duties of others, and was confident in her ability as shinobi. She is also more concerned about her identity, which sometimes prevents her from keeping her emotions true. Gallery Images Kunoichi-sw.jpg|Kunoichi in Samurai Warriors. Kunoichi-sw3-art.jpg|Kunoichi in Samurai Warriors 3. Kunoichi-sw4.jpg|Kunoichi in Samurai Warriors 4. Young_Kunoichi_(SWTV).png|Samurai Warriors animated child self. Trivia *In Samurai Warriors 2, Kunoichi was replaced by Nene as one of the playable characters. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Loyal Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:Mysterious Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Outright Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Optimists Category:Feminists Category:Deal Makers Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Strategists Category:Scapegoat Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Lethal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Tricksters Category:Successful Category:Patriots Category:Poor Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Falsely Accused Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals